Our Story
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: I'm not usually a big fan of Happy Ever After. That doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Story told by Sam in her own way; One-shot


**A/N: HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY, JENNETTE McCURDY! **

**Jennette is so amazing and talented and I hope her birthday is as awesome as she is!**

**Inspiration + felt obligated to post because of this special day = This story!**

**Summary: I'm not usually a big fan of Happy Ever After.** **That doesn't mean it doesn't happen. (Story told by Sam in her own way; One-shot)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Nickelodeon, Dan Schneider, and anything else having to do with iCarly. **

**Our Story**

I'm not usually a big fan of Happy Ever After.

You hate someone, and they hate you back. You torture them and you make their life miserable. That only makes their hate for you grow stronger.

Then, you realize you hurt someone, but they take it. No backfire. It was something you really never experienced. Then, they become more like a friend, but you still torture them.

Then, the torturing disintegrates over time, and it's more like a friendship than anything else. They see the few good things in you that you don't even see yourself.

Then you find yourself falling. You try to convince yourself that that can't happen, but it doesn't work.

So, you do what you've always done. You don't do anything about it. You act different, and they notice, but you don't tell him. You _can't_ tell him.

Then you do the unthinkable. You make a move. You kiss him and, to your surprise, he doesn't stop you. Then you realize what you're doing and pull away. You apologize, but you don't really mean it.

You find yourself in a mental institution. You think you're insane for liking him. Then he talks to you, and tells you you're not insane, and you decide to pretend the kiss didn't happen. You go to do iCarly.

You see him tell the audience how nobody asked him about how he felt. You want to ask him, but are afraid of the answer. You see he just wants to embarrass you in front of millions of people. While you are telling him that, he makes a move. He kisses you and you kiss back because you think there was no way this was really happening.

That kiss started a new chapter. One that was one of the happiest times in your life. Then it slips through your fingers and you feel nothing but pain. The chapter ends, and you're just taking the blow day by day, seeing him everywhere. You hear words that rang through the elevator walls that night: _"I love you."_

You go on like this for months. Pain-stricken and lost. Then, you break into his house to pull a prank, and find something you didn't expect to find.

A picture.

It's one of you and him. Why is it special? It's ten years old.

You take it and confront him in the iCarly studio the next day. He was working on tech stuff and Carly had left the apartment, so you decide now would be the best time to do it. The conversation isn't what you expected:

"Why did you keep this?" You blurted out, exiting the elevator on the iCarly studio floor. He is messing with cables and looks at you, shocked and confused.

You hold the picture closer and he swallows, "I...uh..."

"Spit it out, Benson!" You scream, tired of the games you and him have been playing.

"I kept it because I wanted to have a picture of us!" You inch back, bewildered by the outburst, "I always loved that picture and when I look at it, it makes me happy."

You don't know what this means, and you're not sure you want to know.

"I'm not a freakin' piano, Benson! You can't keep playing me like one," You notice you're on the brink of crying, "I can't do this!" You run away, until you get home.

You return home, even more heartbroken than before. You get ready for iCarly to get your mind off of it.

You realize it'll be impossible to _not_ see him. You push the thought away and resume to getting ready.

* * *

iCarly starts in three minutes. You go up in the elevator, telling yourself to hold it together, just for a little while. You arrive on the iCarly studio floor and you walk, but keep your eye contact to the floor. You talk to Carly, and she can tell something's wrong.

"Freddie told me what happened," She tells you, whispering. You look to the side, " I think you should-"

"Stop. Let it go, Carly." The next thing you hear is his voice.

"5, 4, 3, 2-" He points like usual. You don't like how you feel in that moment.

Carly introduced herself like she did at the beginning of every show, but when it comes to you, you're frozen. You don't want to feel like this. You start to run, but his voice stops you.

"You can't run away forever," You turn around to face him, even though you don't really want to.

"I can try," You say to him, and he gives the camera to Carly.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," You give him a look of pure anger.

"Yeah, 'cause the apology makes it okay! You don't get it do you?" He gives an almost questioning look then, "It's not about the picture! It's about us!"

The studio stands silent. He looks at you and inches back. Carly tries to appear like she isn't paying attention, but is failing.

After a moment, you speak up again, "I don't want to play these stupid games! We've played them for who knows how long!"

You give him a look of defeat and he relaxes his tense face.

"You know-" He starts.

"Just do-" You try to interrupt.

The next thing you know, you're yelling at him and he's yelling at you. You are cutting each other off and then it abruptly stops.

You're lips are on his. You don't know how it happened or what it meant, but all you know is that you are kissing him.

You break apart. He looks at you and says, "I kept it because you make me smile."

You hug him and you realize then that Carly is still filming, but you just don't care. Carly grins and turns the camera on her.

"That's my cue to end the show! Bye!" Carly put the camera away and exited downstairs.

"I love you," He states, you smile.

"I love you, too," You pause, "Almost as much as Fried Chicken."

You both laugh and you go downstairs. For the first time, you are fully and completely happy.

I know how this story goes, I should know, I wrote it. Well, I guess Freddie and I wrote it. That's not the point. I told you I wasn't usually a fan of Happy Ever After. That doesn't mean it doesn't happen.

_Usually, _I'm not a fan.

I guess this is one of those _un_usual times.

**A/N: Also Happy Birthday to ARIANA GRANDE! She is so awesome and I hope her birthday is wonderful! **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
